


Wildfire Records

by LVBxo



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV), Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band), Original Work
Genre: F/M, tagged as animal kingdom and catfish and the bottlemen but this is only VERY loosly based on them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVBxo/pseuds/LVBxo
Summary: Victoria Sanderson has been working for Fieldwork Records for six months when she meets her new best friend, Juliet. After a whirlwind of a first few months together, the girls have a crazy idea involving a band they have scouted that just might be crazy enough to work...--As I mention in the tags, this is VERY LOOSLY based on characters from Animal Kingdom (Josh has similar manarisms to J Cody, and the band are from Cali) and their music sounds like Catfish and the Bottlemen.





	Wildfire Records

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All
> 
> As this is an original work that has influences from fandoms I am a part of, I wanted to try this out and see if people in those fandoms would want to read it. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, and if you would like to see more!

Read the order. Stamp. Pass along. When Victoria had started working for Fieldworks Studios she had expected her life to be a little more exciting that this. Read the order. Stamp. Pass along. 

Of course there were tasks that she loved doing, such as writing smal reviews of up and coming bands that no one else cared about, but those had been few and far between on her internship. She hadn’t been expecting to meet Arctic Monkeys right away, but after six months it might have been nice to be doing something other than stamping invoices. Was this even a job that she should be doing as a marketing intern? Surely someone in accounts should be doing this? 

Rolling her eyes she took another sip of her coffee, pushing vibrant red hair away from her face and glancing up as she heard footsteps walking toward her desk. Cindy, her manager, walked across the open plan office with a girl that Victoria had never seen before, her curly brown and green hair enough to ensure that the girl would have noticed her had she been working here before. 

“And this is your desk…” Cindy spoke, poker straight blonde bob swaying slightly as she pulled the chair out for the new girl who sat cautiously. Victoria looked up at her manager who gave a small and fake smile before offering no further information and walking off into the direction of her office. 

The new girl settled herself on her desk, pulling green stationary from her green bag and organising the desk before she switched the Mac on by the screen.  

“So you really like the colour green, huh?” Victoria spoke, smiling at the girl and hoping beyond anything that she wasn’t going to be one of those stuck up bitches that she so frequently came across in this industry. 

The brunette looked up at her with a bemused smile, blue eyes meeting each other and she nodded, “How could you tell?”

Cindy called a meeting at 3pm that day, the entire floor of their building cramming into a boardroom meant for 12 people, and she started a presentation on facts and figures over the last months. Victoria had seen a similar presentation each month, and she had long since stopped caring about what was actually presented in them. Of course she wanted to climb the ranks in this business, but she couldn’t see what the point was of her, and now the other intern who’s name she had found out was Juliet, sitting in on something that was so above their pay grade. 

“And our final item..” Cindy spoke, flicking to the final slide on her presentation, a list of bands that she had never heard of appearing and she felt the rest of the room recoil at the sight. This was a new addition to what she had seen, and she leant forward to try and understand the small font size, trying to figure out what the hell it was.

“Now as you know, every February the big boss hikes up the discovery targets. I’ve split this list into four quadrants for each of your teams, I’ll send you the names and dates of the bands you will be going to see. This is quite a good list, only a few that i’m not sure will be right for us.”

“With respect,” James piped up, and Victoria stifled a groan - he always had something to say, thought he was too high up to do anything when he was really only a Senior Talent Scout - two levels up from an intern, “Why are we going to see bands that we don’t think are right for us?”

The room muttered in agreement and Victoria tried her hardest to bite back the words that were about to erupt from her chest. But she had never been one to hold back. You had to take risks in this business, and she didn’t want to remain an intern forever. 

“We’ll go.” She spoke, Cindy’s eyes darting to her own and she assessed the girl. The manager had always seen these interns as an inconvenience, had given them the menial work to do because if they really wanted to be anything but an intern why had they not applied themselves? But finally, there was one with some spunk. 

“What did you say, Victoria?” The blonde questioned, more to stop the room from talking, and the younger girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat as everyone’s gaze fell on her. 

“I--” She spoke, clearing her throat and sitting up straighter in her seat as she glanced momentarily at Juliet, realising that she was volunteering this new girl without knowing if this was actually want she wanted to do. What if Juliet wanted to be in accounts?

“I said that we’ll go -- we’ll go and see the bands that you don’t think are right for us.” 

The silence was deafening, and while Victoria would have appreciated some backup from Juliet, she appreciated that it was her first day - and that Victoria had just thrown them both off the deep end in a meeting with 25 talent scouts and their managers, as well as the boss of the entire floor. 

“I mean --” Victoria continued when no-one spoke, “You guys know what you are looking for, you know that you need to hit targets and that you are most likely going to find the bands that you do something with out of the pool that Cindy has signed off.” She turned slightly in her chair as she addressed the room, swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring the part of her that was telling her to  _ shut. up.  _

“Why don’t you let me and Juliet go and see the ones that you’re not sure will be any good. We can report back, do some recordings - I’ve been here months and have filed hundreds of scout reports. You can then look over them without having to actually waste your time going to see them right?”

Cindy leaned forward, both arms resting at the head of the boardroom table as she mulled it over. Victoria was right of course, and she would much rather reject a shitty band from the comfort of her office than go to a dive bar in Shoreditch, but she was acutely aware that the brand needed to be represented properly. Her eyes narrowed and she ran her eyes over both Victoria and Juliet, and she stood up as she made her decision. 

“Fine.” She spoke, and Victoria’s heart almost jumped out of her chest. She hadn’t really expected it to work - had expected their manager to shoot her down and perhaps keep her in mind the next time they were planning something. “I’ll give you two a shot at  _ one  _ band” She held a digit up as her eyes ran between the two of them, acutely aware that she was giving a bit chance to a girl who had been here only a few months, and a girl who had only started that morning. 

“Amazing..” Juliet sat up straighter and Victoria let out a breath that she hadn’t realised she had been holding. She  _ did  _ want to do this.

“Rest assured that if you fuck this up, you will not be given this chance again.” She spoke, eyes still uncertain as she looked between the two of them and it felt like the entire room was against this. 

“We won’t fuck it up.” Victoria sat up, trying her best to not show how excited she was, “Who are we seeing and where?”

“I’ll email you with the rest of them.” She stood up, placing her hands on her hips as she stepped away from the table, “Now get back to work, the lot of you.”

The stood, and Victoria glanced over at Juliet, smiling a little more as she could see that the girl was also doing her best to play it cool.

Sitting back down at their desks, Juliet glanced around and waited until everyone was back at their desk before she leant across to Victoria, “You’ve got balls” she grinned, “cheers for involving me.”

Victoria shook her head, glancing around and allowing herself to let the facade slip slightly, “Don’t be silly - we’ve got to stick together in this place.” 

The girls smiled at each other, and both held in their excitement when the promised email landed in their inbox.

> **The Dangers - 8:30pm - 11 Hoxton Square, Shoreditch**


End file.
